Unnamed
Also known as: Augur History “The Unnamed” was a 16-year old girl with her first serious boyfriend when she first discovered her power to create alternate universes and move people into them. She and her boyfriend ended up in a typical romantic dream, bed, silk sheets, candles, flowers, etc. When her boyfriend saw this randomly appear out of nowhere, he panicked and backed away, knocking over some candles and setting the bed aflame. He watched in horror as she burned before his eyes… She fell unconscious and the reality shattered as she fell to the floor smoldering. She was found thanks to the boyfriend's anonymous call and rushed to hospital, where she was treated, but remained in a coma for weeks. During this time, anyone who came close enough to her bed experienced his or her worst nightmare. The woman in the best next to her was Romanian, and whenever she was asked about it, she’d screech something to the nurses. When they eventually translated it, it was something along the lines of “Unimaginable, unnameable terror”, which they mistranslated as “The Unnamed”. As her identity couldn’t be established, the name stuck. When Unnamed woke from her coma, she was covered with burns, completely unrecognisable. Whenever people were close to her, they’d start screaming and clawing at themselves, and worst of all, she can see everything she is making them experience. Before long, she was discovered by Nowhere Man, who promised to help her control her powers. In a moment of weakness, she agreed. Next thing she knew, she was pushed out of her own mind, unable to control her body as Nowhere Man took over. He possessed her a lot, and used her powers to his advantage, creating parallel universes as training grounds. The First ones were able to free Unnamed from Nowhere Man thanks to the fact that she was able to have a vague form in a universe that had been created using her powers. Introducing herself as Augur, and telling them that she could see everything going on, she guided them to Nowhere Man’s defeat and reclaimed her body. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Since that time, she has become invaluable to the group by producing a field which covers the entire hidden bunker in which the group hides. She keeps it out of the Universe, in a Pocket Universe, which hides it from discovery by Vigilance (and presumably others). Unnamed is extremely shy and extremely young. She is scared of getting close to anyone since her powers manifested, and has retreated into the depths of The Bunker, refusing to come out for anything less than an emergency. She seldom speaks with anyone except The Human Shield, whose plight she sympathises with, given her power was used in order to tempt him into helping Nowhere Man. Details * Character name: Unnamed * Secret identity: Unknown * Theme Song Unnamed gets very sick when on boats of any size. Superpower Unnamed can create pocket universes around any person or people of her choosing. These pocket universes have various potential properties: * They can leave a person in our universe, but distracted by the universe which they are experiencing * They can remove a person from our universe entirely. * They have previously been boosted (by Nowhere Man's possession) to create an alternate London where only Superheroes could enter. * They can give people their worst nightmare come to life. * They can offer people their greatest dreams as a reality (very rare!) * They have previously been boosted (by Nowhere Man's possession) to show anything she wished. * She is able to sense everything that goes on within a universe she has created. * She has previously been able, when removed from her body (by Nowhere Man's possession) to form herself as a cloud within a universe she created and move around. Equipment * Bandages covering most of her body. Category:Allies